


Butterflies

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, meeting up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Meeting up, kissing, cuddling and more kissing.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 14
Kudos: 221
Collections: Anonymous





	Butterflies

Bad has been having these feelings lately. This feeling of a familiar ache in his heart, it’s been driving him crazy. This aching sensation happens when he’s drifting deep into thought, his mind blanking out completely. The empty thought of his fading away into chills down his spine, his chest feeling heavy. Bad used to hate the phrase, ‘butterflies in your stomach’ until he felt like he identified with it. As he continued to drift away in his own intellections along with the intimate swelling of his heart that accompanied it, he heard a voice chime in his ears, bringing him to a jolt.

“Bad!” There it is again, except he didn’t even start drifting into his own thoughts. Skeppy’s voice was able to match that warm feeling, amplifying it even.

He cleared his throat, unmuting his mic, “Hey Skeppy.” 

He was used to the ache, Skeppy’s sudden urge to hang out in calls with him more often _made_ him get used to the ache. God, he would be lying if he said he didn’t miss this feeling.

“Dude. I’m literally 21 now, I can like- drink and…” Skeppy blanked, silence introducing itself momentarily, “do other things you can do at 21.” 

“Happy birthday, Skeppy.” Bad voiced in his usual loving tone that comforted the younger boy, he’d already wished him many ‘happy birthdays’ but each one meant more than anything to Skeppy.

“Thanks again- OH! I know you don’t like talking about meet-ups and stuff but seriously, promise me you won’t be busy next weekend. I really want to fly over and see you as soon as possible.” 

Meet-ups. It’s not that Bad didn’t like talking about meet-ups, it’s just when he thinks about seeing his online best friend, the goofy boy that never quit trying to mess with him, in person... that stinging feeling comes back. Holy _muffin,_ being close to him, his arms wrapping around Skeppy’s waist as they embrace. It sent his mind through loops, he loved the thought. 

As much as he cherished that idea he worried about the smallest things, what clothes will he wear? What if he has a pimple on his face, especially on his nose… that would be so embarrassing! Or- he sleeps in and forgets to meet up with him, that would make Skeppy so mad! He’s doing it again, he’s getting too into these thoughts, the creeping sensation holding his heart hostage.

“Promise!” Skeppy yelled into his microphone. “Don’t ignore me.”

“I promise I will… _try_ not to be busy next weekend-”

Skeppy interrupted Bad’s sentence, “No! We agreed to meet up next weekend, you said it yourself! I don’t want you changing the plans again.”

Bad didn’t know how to respond, did he have to? He could just leave the call and avoid this conversation completely… Be able to keep Skeppy as close as possible without embarrassing himself in person, everything was so much better online. No, he couldn’t just leave Skeppy alone in a call, on his _birthday_.

“Fine. I will be free next weekend.” 

“You promise?”

“I…” Bad’s voice stood still.

Skeppy egged him on, “Bad.” _Just promise to me, promise that you will be there to see me._

“I promise.” 

  
  


**@ >\--**

  
  
  


Skeppy is used to this, how could he not be? Another plane ride, always travelling around as if the clouds kept him company. He was nervous, more nervous than he had been with anyone else he’d met up with, convincing himself that those meet-ups were practice for this one, the boss. He’d known Bad for 2 years, 2 amazing years that he would never trade for anything

Even with this newfound anxiety, nothing excited him more than being able to take a quick, blurry selfie with Bad. Being able to caption it something like, “guess i know who is taller now lolololol”. Maybe even saving that photo as his wallpaper so when he has to leave he can see him each time he opens his phone, feeling like he never left. 

…

There he goes again, thinking way ahead. Skeppy hasn’t even set foot in his state yet and he’s already thinking about what his plans are when it’s time to leave. He knows he’s not going to want to distance himself from Bad when he sees him.

When he sees Bad…

There's the sting, almost identical to the ache Bad feels when he hears Skeppy’s voice.

Those emerald eyes of his, looking into his own. Goosebumps spread their way along his skin. He imagined Bad smiling and reaching his arms out for a hug, Skeppy accepting it happily, squeezing him so tight that even if Bad wanted to run off and avoid the meet-up, he’d be trapped in his arms. Skeppy’s legs relaxed, causing him to sink into the seat of the plane, his head turning to look out the window. 

He blinked while he watched the clouds.

  
  
  


**@ >\--**

  
  
  


Bad’s tapping his fingers against the driving wheel, staring at Skeppy’s ‘ _on my way!_ ’ message. It’s been 4 hours since he got that memo but he’d spent most of it trying to pick out the best possible outfit. He tried on flannels, t-shirts, even a t-shirt with a flannel tied around his waist, but… He ended up just going with the usual black hoodie.

He let out a big sigh and turned his phone off, driving around the airport again, hoping one of the times when he drives around he will see his friend.

_Ping!_

_‘Oh, it’s just a text from Skeppy.’_

**_‘OH, A TEXT FROM SKEPPY!’_ **

Bad slowed his car to a stop, reading the message further, _‘i'm coming out now r u here?_ ’

_‘Yes, waiting for you outside. owo’_

Bad wasn’t exactly sure that he was in love, the normal aching along with constantly thinking about his friend could have been something else, not _just_ love, but… when he saw a boy walk out of that airport with those pretty brown eyes and the fluffiest hair he’d love to comb his fingers through… It _had_ to be love.

_Butterflies in your stomach_ , that’s what he felt the moment Skeppy’s eyes locked with his.

Swiftly opening the car door he attacked Skeppy with the biggest hug he could give him, “ _Skepppppyyyyy_.” Bad whined, pressing his face into the crook of Skeppy’s neck.

“Fuck.” Skeppy wrapped his arms around Bad, “You’re taller than me.” His voice cracking, trying to mask how excited he was with a dumb joke.

“I already told you that, you muffinhead.” Bad slid his hands from Skeppy’s back, pulling away and looking into Skeppy’s eyes, they hypnotized him, they hypnotized each other.

Is it wrong to say that the first thing that came to Skeppy’s mind was kissing him?

…

Well, he didn't, but… it sure as hell went through his mind.

For the short period of time they looked into each other's eyes, it felt like an eternity. 

  
  
  


**@ >\--**

“Arf arf!” Skeppy mocked Rat’s barks, returning them each time he did so.

Bad was happy, so happy. He felt fortunate to see his best friend in person like this, particularly during a pandemic. As happy as he feels, he also felt like an idiot. He’d been pushing away this meet-up for the dumbest reasons, but finally seeing him in person made up for it.

Bad crouched down next to Skeppy and Rat, reaching out his hand to pet the top of her head. Petting the same tiny dog allowed their hands to bump multiple times, each bit of contact sent a chill down Bad’s spine.

Maybe he’s just touch starved.

Skeppy pulled his hand away, glancing at Bad who continued to pet Rat, mumbling, “Good girl, Lucy…”

It made him smile, he really liked this. He really liked hanging out with Bad.

_He really liked Bad._

“Your hair grew out nicely.” Skeppy muttered, reaching his hand up and tugging on a strand of Bad’s hair. 

Bad grabbed Skeppy’s wrist, “Knock it off.” Skeppy only returned a giggle, trying to free his hand from Bad’s grip.

“You’re not going anywhere you muffinhead.” Bad tightened his hold, his other hand letting go of Rat to prod at Skeppy’s waist, earning a storm of laughter.

This play fighting was dumb, the best kind of dumb, Skeppy leaned back, pulling Bad down with him, barely able to breathe from laughing so much. Bad’s hand that was on Skeppy’s waist traveled up to his other wrist, both hands pinning Skeppy down below him.

_‘Butterflies in your stomach’_ is also what Skeppy felt when he looked up at Bad, his laughter dying out into soft breathing. His eyes locked with Bad’s again, his heart pounding. Was it normal to be pinning your best friend on the ground of your apartment? Was it also normal to love every second of it?

“Bad…” Skeppy started, lifting his head, bringing his face closer to Bad’s.

“O-oh! Sorry, Geppy-” Bad immediately removes his arms from the shorter’s wrists, about to sit back up.

“No- Bad it’s fine,” Skeppy’s now freed hands cupping Bad’s face, tanned thumbs dragging along his jaw.

Bad felt like his body was on fire, “Um.” 

_‘What are you supposed to do in this situation? Is he okay with this? He said it was fine, surely it is but… Even if he’s fine with it, I don’t know what to do.’_ Bad’s mind exploded with thoughts, until-

Skeppy’s lips are soft, especially when they are moving against his own. Bad didn’t expect himself to ease so easily into an unexpected kiss like this, but he _melted_ into it. It’s like he’s been waiting for this kiss for forever. It was quick and reassuring. Just as fast as it had started, it was over. Skeppy laid his head back down and removed his hands from Bad’s face.

“Oh.” Bad choked.

Skeppy didn’t say anything, he just laid his head back down. Rat stepped over with a curious look, her wet nose poking and prodding at the side of Skeppy’s face, causing him to speedily lift his head back up and wipe his cheek. Gross.

  
  


**@ >\--**

  
  


It had just been a day, _only_ a day and they’ve already were stressing out over this dumb kiss that made both of their bodies shiver. Something about kissing Skeppy felt so natural, like his lips were made to be pressed against his own. It was a selfish thought, but it plagued his mind. 

“Bad, your place is so fucking cold how am I supposed to sleep in here?”

“I don’t know! Wrap up in a blanket, also language!”

“Ughhh…” Skeppy groaned, being tossed a soft duvet which annoyed him how nice it felt against his fingertips.

Bad did have a spare room, it reminded him of when he was willing to move in with Bad. Seeing the room in person... he honestly loved it. Yeah it was cold, but being able to see Bad every day would make up for that easily.

Skeppy tossed the blanket onto the bed, plopping onto a rolling chair, sliding it across the floor. He promised himself that when he met up with Bad he would record some kind of in person video, so he started unpacking his things to work on putting together his computer stuff.

While plugging in all kinds of cables, he heard a knock on the door, glancing over and shouting a, “Come in!” 

Bad creaked the door open, setting a plate down next to Skeppy as his head was underneath the desk. 

“I made grilled cheese, it's on the desk. Also, do you need help?” Bad laughed at the sight before him.

“Do I need help? What kind of question is that! I’m fine, I do this all the time.” Skeppy pulled his head out from underneath the desk, “Ooh that looks good, thank you.”

Bad reached his arm out and fixed Skeppy’s ruffled up hair. “You’re welcome you muffinhead.”

Skeppy’s face heated up when Bad’s hand slid down to his face and caressed his cheek. Is this even the same guy who just tried to act like their whole kissing thing didn’t go down just a few hours before? Whatever, it didn’t matter, he loved the attention. Skeppy leaned his face into the touch right before Bad pulled away. 

“I’ll be in the living room, come watch something with me when you are done.”

_‘Am I supposed to pretend that didn’t happen too?’_

“Okay bad.”

It didn’t take very long for Skeppy to finish plugging everything in, like he said, he’s done this plenty of times before. He powered on the PC to see if everything was working properly, as expected it did. Feeling accomplished he took a big bite out of the sandwich Bad had prepared for him, it tasted amazing.

Skeppy rolled his way over to the door, standing up and exiting the room, looking at Bad who was on the couch, a remote in his hand as he flipped through different Netflix shows.

“Did you find anything?” Skeppy asked, referring to what they were going to watch.

Bad looked at him briefly, returning his vision to the TV. “Not yet… Come here and help me choose.” He patted the space next to him on the sofa.

Skeppy hopped to his side, pressing his shoulder against Bad’s, stealing the remote from him. 

“Let’s watch something scary.” Skeppy envisioned Bad being frightened and holding onto him.

“Noooo no no no!” Bad grabbed the remote back, “Nothing scary…” Bad scrolled through a ton of Anime, making Skeppy laugh. “Shut it, you.” Bad retorted, only causing Skeppy to giggle more.

“Don’t make me pin you again.” Bad responded, immediately regretting it.

…

“You act like I wouldn’t want that.” Skeppy’s smugness peeking out. 

Bad’s embarrassed, “You talk too much.” His arm shoving Skeppy softly. 

  
  


**@ >\--**

  
  


They ended up watching a horror film. Bad tried his best to convince Skeppy to watch anything else with him, but Skeppy insisted they watch something scary. Even though it may seem like Skeppy would be immune to scary films, and Bad would be the one who is absolutely terrified, halfway into the movie when the music got louder and louder and a woman screamed at the top of her lungs, Skeppy and Bad jump in unison and reach hold each other simultaneously.

It’s cliche, their arms locked, eyes glued onto the screen in suspense. 

“Skeppy.” Bad mumbles.

Skeppy whispers back, “Yeah?” 

“Wanna turn this one off?”

“Mhm…” Skeppy nodded.

That’s all it took for Bad to reach for the remote and close the movie, scrolling for something that would scare the both of them less. They settled on an Anime since Bad really wanted to get Skeppy into some of the shows he likes. 

While Bad was watching, Skeppy gets to see Bad’s sweet smile. It’s always nice when you share your interests with other people, and it’s even nicer when you see how happy it makes someone. Skeppy rested his head on Bad’s shoulder, sighing faintly. Bad adjusted his glasses with his other hand, any contact Skeppy gave him just made him flustered, but he cherished it.

They watched a few episodes, Skeppy didn’t want to fall asleep when Bad is trying to show Skeppy something he enjoyed, but the comforting warmth of his arm locked with Bads, the back of his hand pressed against his, and his face against Bad’s shoulder… It made him so very drowsy. 

“So… He’s also one of the big titan guys?” Skeppy whispered.

“Kinda, yeah!” Bad beamed.

“Cool.” Skeppy returned, his eyelids getting heavier by the second.

One moment Skeppy was on the couch watching something with Bad, and the next he’s opening his eyes in a dark room on what feels like the bed Bad is letting him use. It was quiet, Skeppy already missed the feeling of being snuggled up next to Bad under a blanket. He wondered if it would even be out of character for him to storm into Bad’s room while he slept and cuddle up to him.

Plus… It’s just cuddling, they literally kissed earlier. I mean, friends can kiss, right? Friends can also snuggle under blankets together… Right?

_‘I should get some sleep.’_

  
  
  


**@ >\--**

  
  


Waking up to delicious smells and a comfy bed reminds Skeppy of when he’s at his parent’s house. It’s one of the most comfortable feelings in the world to wake up to. Pulling over the soft duvet and listening to birds chirping, getting a whiff of the dangerously intoxicating aroma around the house is just illegally the best.

“You’re making eggs?” Skeppy says as he steps into the kitchen, just coming out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth.

“Mhm, and toast, and bacon… and…” Bad grabs a strawberry, walking over to Skeppy, “Say ahh~” 

Skeppy laughs, pushing his hand away, as much as he likes strawberries, he's not looking forward to the mint from the toothpaste he used mixing in with the taste of the strawberry. “No thanks.” 

“Suit yourself.” Bad munches down the strawberry, speaking with his mouth full, “Food should be done soon.” Giving a thumbs up.

“MMhmm…” Skeppy grins, wrapping his arms around Bad’s neck, completely catching Bad off guard when he started bringing his face closer to his. 

Bad jumps in his skin, trying to eat his strawberry as speedily as he can, swallowing down the fruit like it was nothing. Skeppy’s lips are mere centimeters away from Bad’s, Bad taking it upon himself to close the gap between them. This kiss was different than the one before, this one was long, and passionate. Bad’s hand’s resting on Skeppy’s waist, Skeppy softly biting bad’s lower lip, Bad muttering, “Mmhh…” Into the kiss.The noise making Skeppy’s stomach twist into a knot.

They could have probably gone on forever if it wasn’t for the loud sizzling of the eggs Bad had been preparing earlier behind them, Bad quickly pulling away. As much as Skeppy wanted to go, ‘fuck the eggs, c’mere! mwah mwah mwah…’, he thought, _‘maybe I shouldn’t promote the burning of my meal to make out with my best friend._ ’

“I totally forgot about the eggs-” Bad uttered, giving an awkward laugh, rushing over and reaching to turn off the stove, stretching his arm into the cabinets for a plate to push all the eggs onto. Grabbing a fork and sliding each peace onto the flat glass. 

The eggs were fine, but Skeppy’s lips felt like they were tingling, as if the butterflies that were once in his stomach flew their way up to his lips. Truthfully, he just wanted to test the waters and see if Bad would kiss him if he got close, ‘ _guess that sure solved that_ ’. Skeppy already knew that if Bad was okay with kissing and cuddling him he most likely had romantic interest in him, but It still embarrassed him thinking about asking him out or anything like that, especially since this is only the second day he got here. He’s only had a few girlfriends, and it’s never felt so hard to ask someone out before. Bad to him is just so different, and the things he does to his heart words cannot describe. 

He needs advice, but thinking about going and asking someone like Vurb how he should ask out his friend just feels off. He’s not looking for a dumb response like, “Try blowjobs, heard that works!” or “Get naked, then ask.”

He will figure out how to ask him on a date with time.

The eggs Bad made were amazing, along with everything else. 

  
  
  


**@ >\--**

  
  


“Wow, I wish I could like- hire you to cook for me every day.” Skeppy giggled.

“Or you could just move in.” Bad retorted, sitting up from the dining chair and pushing it in, looking down at Skeppy.

There's Skeppy’s smug expression Bad hated but loved so much, “So you’re saying if I moved in you would cook for me every day?”

“I didn’t say that.” Bad huffed.

“You kind of did, also remember when you said you’d give me a hug everyday if I moved in, would I also be getting that too?”

“I mean if you want hugs, you can hug me anytime, Skeppy.”

“That’s good to know.” Skeppy beamed.

Bad need’s to think before he speaks, “You’ve already started kissing me, what’s wrong with a hug?”

Skeppy just coughed, “Yeah…” 

This awkward tension that fills the air is annoying. Why’d that make Skeppy feel so awkward? He likes kissing Bad and hugging him but when Bad talks about it he just feels so guilty, like it’s something he shouldn’t be doing.

He has to ask, “About that, um, Bad?”

“What?” Bad replies, he’s across the room cleaning up the plates and cups, putting them into the sink.

“You don’t… Mind- No- You’re okay with that, right?” Skeppy stutters through, it feels so weird to ask.

Bad looks over, “Huh? Mind what?” 

“You know, like- me…” His voice slurs together, “ _kissingyouandstuff..._ ”

It took Bad an embarrassingly long time to figure out what Skeppy had just said, but when he understood, Bad just blinked.

“Oh.” Bad gave his usual awkward laugh. ‘ _Why’d it have to be so awkward…_ ’ is all Skeppy could think.

Of course Bad didn’t mind, he loved Skeppy, he loved _kissing_ Skeppy, “I don’t care if you kiss me Skeppy. I will admit the first time it caught me off guard but it wasn’t a bad thing.”

Skeppy already knew that Bad didn’t care, since last time it was Bad who kissed him, but it was nice to be reassured of it. 

“Do you want hot chocolate?”

_‘What?’_

“Bad, it’s the middle of January.”

“So?” 

...

They made hot chocolate at 9:36 AM, January 24th.

**@ >\--**

  
  
  


Skeppy planned on staying at Bad’s house for a week. It’s what they both had agreed on, but… The days of the week flew by faster than expected. When Skeppy thought about how he’d be leaving the next day it upset him, he was already having such an amazing time at Bad’s place, he’d genuinely started considering moving in with Bad. Thinking about seeing Bad every day or even… waking up next to him, it made his heart race. He _needed_ to talk to Bad about it.

But it was literally 4 AM.

Maybe Bad’s up.

Slowly pushing Bad’s door open and looking around, he saw Bad asleep in his bed, feeling bad for intruding while he was sleeping, Skeppy was about to step out of the room and shut the door until he heard a mumble behind him.

“ _Skeppy_.” 

Skeppy jumped in his skin and stepped back inside the quiet room, “Y-yeah?”

“ _C’mere_.” Bad had an arm reached out in his direction.

Shuffling over and being pulled into a bed was unexpected but definitely not something _bad_ for Skeppy. The warm feeling of Bad’s arms wrapping around Skeppy, pulling him in. Skeppy felt comfortable and safe, like Bad was there to protect him for life. He scooted himself closer to Bad’s touch, returning his arms around Bad. He pressed his face into Bad’s chest, everything felt so _warm_.

Listening to Bad’s heartbeat was therapeutic, he immediately started falling asleep. Bad’s hand that was wrapped around him was now slowly combing Skeppy’s hair. The quiet room only noise being Bad’s heartbeat and exchanged breaths. Skeppy passed out immediately.

Skeppy slept like a baby in those arms, the same arms that used to lift weights, throw knives, and shoot guns. Most people think Bad is joking when he says hes, ‘hardcore’ but this man is a _badass_ . The most loving, and kindhearted badass out there, and Skeppy loved him _so_ much.

Skeppy’s eyes fluttering open to see Bad still there with a hand entangled in his hair and another resting on top of his waist made him feel so fortunate to have someone like Bad in his life, he clutched onto him tightly, rolling over on top of him and kissing his nose. He’d love nothing more than to fall back asleep in Bad’s arms, but it was his last day with Bad and he wanted to make sure he was awake to spend time with him.

“Baddd~” Skeppy sung, “Wakey wakey…”

Bad groaned, blinking a few times before staring into Skeppy’s eyes with a soft smile, “Morning, Geppy.”

Skeppy giggled, “Morning.” He wanted to get the question over with, “Is moving in with you still on the table?”

Bad gave him a confused look, “Uh… Yeah? Of course it is.”

“I have been actually thinking about it lately and I really want to. I’d still have to go get all my crap but I already have my computer stuff here so I don’t _have_ to leave so soon.”

“Do whatever you wanna do Skeppy, I’m happy if you are staying longer.”

Skeppy exhaled, happy, his face pressed into Bad’s chest again, those badass hands caressing themselves on Skeppy’s hair once again. The toasty room accompanied by multiple blankets around them, the soft breeze coming from a cracked window, it was perfect. _Being_ with Bad was perfect. 

Then there was barking.

_Lots of barking._

Correction, being with Bad _and_ Rat was perfect.

  
  
  


**@ >\--**

  
  


Bad had to get up and feed Rat. Skeppy decided it was time for him to get out of bed and edit some videos. He’d recorded a SkeppysLab video the day prior explaining how fun meeting up Bad was and wanted to include Bad walking in at the end. They’ve already told people about the meet up since he posted on his twitter a selfie he took at the airport, but since then his plans of streaming with Bad went out the window and he was offline most of the time just spending every second of his time with Bad.

Skeppy still wanted to do the streams with him, but if he was actually going to move in with Bad he could save it for another time. Until then, he has a video to edit.

It didn’t take very long for him to finish that video, especially since it was a story time and the only things he’d really have to do is add cuts, text, and some pictures he’d taken with Bad. It was nice to finally get out of his seat and stretch his legs a bit. Now that he was finished, he wandered his way out of his room to go check up on his best friend.

“Bad?” Skeppy called out, looking around, only seeing the stare of his friend’s fluffy white demon-dog.

“Baaaad…” Skeppy called out again, ‘ _maybe he went out to get groceries or something…_ ’ Skeppy thought to himself before-

“Boo!” Bad jumped out behind Skeppy, practically terrorizing the shorter boy immediately, pulling a scream out of him. 

“ _ **NEVER DO THAT AGAIN.**_ ” Skeppy cried out, playfully pushing Bad, holding a hand to his heart dramatically.

Bad giggled, “Oopsies… I didn’t think it would scare you _that_ bad.” Bad leaned in and kissed Skeppy’s forehead, earning an annoyed but heart-warmed groan. It was frustrating how much power Bad can have over Skeppy in just seconds.

Even before the meet-up, Bad really wanted to spook Skeppy. Back when they still did the horror game streams together, it was always Skeppy getting in that last laugh as Bad had to close the game in a shocked panic. He felt accomplished, along with a little bit of guilt, but for the most part he was accomplished.

It felt like the day had just started, but it was already 6 PM. Skeppy had plans to stay over longer so he was no longer worried about leaving anytime soon. He called his mom and explained the situation, she didn’t mind since Skeppy had already moved in and out of her house multiple times, but she had also already known about Bad and how Skeppy used to talk about possibly moving in with him. He seemed happy so it made her happy.

Something Bad noticed while being with Skeppy during this week is that Skeppy takes a lot of naps, and I mean a _lot_. He’s seen him asleep in his bed, Bad’s bed, at his desk, and on the couch. He already knew that Skeppy slept a lot, but seeing it in person was a new experience. Each time he sees Skeppy resting somewhere, he tries to cover him with a blanket, or carry him to his bed. When he looks like he’s enjoying his nap he tries not to wake him or move him, which is most of the time.

Speaking of naps, it looks like Skeppy is about to fall asleep on the couch again soon, his phone in his hand scrolling through Twitter he assumes. Bad relished in the feeling of those butterflies when he heard Skeppy laugh at something he scrolled past, adding it to his likes. With a smile, Bad walked in and out of his room with a blanket and a pillow, tossing the blanket to Skeppy.

“For when you are knocked out in a few minutes.”

Skeppy managed to get out a “Thanks _babe.”_ through his laughs.

Bad rolled his eyes, trying everything he can to ignore the huge amount of serotonin he got from Skeppy’s dumb remark, dropping the pillow on Skeppy’s face.

“Goodnight.” Bad added, “I’m gonna go be on Karl’s Jackbox stream in a minute.”

“What!” Skeppy shot up, “You’re streaming?” 

“No I’ll be on his stream, but kind of yeah. You can come play if you want, but you looked like you were about to sleep.”

“Oh yeah I’m still gonna take a nap, but if you want me to join I can.”

“It’s fine.” Bad crouched down next to Skeppy, peppering his face with multiple kisses, giving quiet _‘mwah_!’s after each one.

“Pff- Bad!” Skeppy laughed, giving a light push to Bad’s face with his free hand, only getting covered with more kisses, even on his hand that he tried to push him away with. Between all of the giggling and kissy noises, Bad heard discord pings coming from his phone, realizing it was go-time. He left Skeppy with one last long smooch on his lips and headed into his room. 

Man… Skeppy _really_ needed to ask this man out.

  
  
  


**@ >\--**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii this is my first full-blown fluff fic and I haven't even read through the whole thing again so hopefully you enjoyed it lol.
> 
>   
> My twitter is @anonfizze and I want to work on more chapters of this in the future.
> 
> Please don't repost this anywhere.  
> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
